


【幸不二】mon chéri

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 少量冢不二提及，洁癖集美建议点X退出~
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸村精市/不二周助
Kudos: 4





	【幸不二】mon chéri

**Author's Note:**

> 少量冢不二提及，洁癖集美建议点X退出~

十月 北京  
24岁的幸村精市第二次参加中网公开赛，第一次在这项大赛的男单项目中登顶冠军。  
颁奖台上，幸村从嘉宾手中接过鲜花和沉甸甸的奖杯后高高举起。此时此刻，日本网球之神正享受着现场山呼海啸般的掌声和喝彩声。  
至于惜败于幸村精市的亚军——德国籍选手手冢国光，也十分大方鼓掌，祝贺他的同胞夺冠。  
幸村跟手冢握了握手，二人简短交谈了几句。  
新科冠军带着王者的微笑走向自己的球迷区，将手中的鲜花抛向看台，引起一阵接一阵的尖叫声。  
幸村精市给十几位粉丝签名，然后在工作人员的指引下走到媒体区，接受中外媒体的采访。  
等幸村回到酒店时，已经是晚上十一点了。偌大的总统套房里除了他，没有别的人。  
幸村太累了，他径直走进浴室，在豪华的浴池里泡着冷水澡，在Benjamin Biolay的法语香颂中缓缓闭目、放松身心。

凌晨十二点五十分，不二周助回来了。套房内很暗，仅有几盏夜灯亮着，幸村大概是睡着了。  
不二轻手轻脚去洗澡更衣，然后回到主卧室，安静地躺到床上。  
不一会儿，幸村精市转过身来，抱住了不二周助，后者呼吸间散发出微弱的酒气。  
“抱歉，幸村，刚才吵醒你了。”  
“没有，我还没睡着呢。怎么这么晚？”  
幸村精市拢了拢搂在不二腰间的手，鼻尖碰了碰怀里小熊的脸颊。  
不二抬起头，借着昏暗的灯光，微笑着看向他的冠军，说自己见手冢去了。  
“手冢前天约我决赛结束后出去喝一杯叙个旧，但没想到他成了你的决赛对手，所以……我就没跟你说，担心影响你发挥……”  
幸村以吻封缄。  
的确，不二可以坦诚布公跟自己提起手冢，他幸村精市有什么理由去吃那点飞醋呢？  
理智告诉幸村，事情就是如此简单。但，自己不是机器人，不是输入一个指令就会执行，更做不到百分百不在意手冢的存在。  
不二被幸村压在身下狠狠亲吻，过了很久才结束这一吻，快要缺氧的他马上侧过头深呼吸。  
恋人的反应，让幸村觉得自己很幼稚。  
“不二……”  
他想道歉，不二却说道：“不早了，幸村你也累了一整天，快休息吧。”

幸村精市在职业网坛混迹多年，不二周助是他最强大的后盾，也是他最坚硬的甲胄。  
在不二的保护下，他可以全身心投入到高强度的训练以及密集的各国公开赛。  
与此同时，作为经纪人的不二，则为幸村打造最好的个人品牌，并最大程度地将其商业化，并扩大其在世界重要经济体中的知名度和影响力。  
翌日，幸村精市在经纪人不二周助的陪同下来到国贸CBD，跟三个品牌商签署代言合同。  
与其说是幸村精市获得三份代言合同，换个说法倒是更准确，这三个品牌得到了不二周助的青睐，经过后者的金睛火眼优中选优，终于与世界网坛亚洲第一人达成合作关系。  
一个是手机品牌的三年代言合同，一个是快消品牌的三年代言合同，还有一个是运动手游的一年代言合同。  
在不二周助告诉自己即将要签三份新代言时，幸村精市对这些涉及商业的东西没啥概念。商业上的运作，他全权交给不二来负责统筹运作，对代言费更是没啥概念。  
作为东京大学商务英语加法语文学双学位的优秀毕业生，不二周助告诉他的男朋友，这相当于他连续七年斩获四大满贯男单冠军的奖金总和。  
签约仪式完成后，幸村不二被品牌方邀请至米其林餐厅共进午餐。  
包厢内，幸村精市无疑是这次饭局里最耀眼的明星，不二用他学了两年的中文，给幸村充当翻译，并替他挡掉大部分的敬酒。

下午，幸村和不二来到五棵松体育馆。  
幸村精市受当局邀请，主持市小学网球竞赛的开球礼，并在典礼上将自己昨日的夺冠奖金全数捐予儿童抗癌基金。  
坐在凯迪拉克房车里去机场的路上，不二周助通过蓝牙耳机跟真田、柳他们保持沟通。幸村精市靠在座椅上，欣赏着伴侣忙碌时性感的样子，甚至有那么一刹那产生错觉，仿佛不二才是统领全局的那个人。  
突然，手机里的体育资讯APP来了一条标题党推送：  
【中网亚军手冢国光：我和冠军幸村之间，差了一个不二周助】  
幸村精市瞟了不二一眼，后者正忙着一边聊电话一边敲笔记本电脑，他便把自己代言的降噪豆塞耳里，同时点进去看视频。  
这个视频是今天早上进行的独家专访，手冢国光先是点评自己在本届中网的表现，然后夸奖新科冠军幸村精市的一贯高水准发挥，并比较自己的不足。  
“幸村和我都是职业选手，都有相当丰富的大赛经验。但幸村军有一个其他人没有的优势，他有一位非常棒的经纪人，不二周助。如果说幸村精市是球场上的神，那不二就是神的布道者。如您所见，如今网球在东亚成了一项非常受欢迎的运动，甚至连不看网球的人也听说过幸村精市这个名字……”  
幸村抬头看了眼，不二好不容易结束手头工作，正靠在椅背上假寐。  
作为运动员，幸村每天的作息都非常规律，该什么时候吃饭，该什么时候睡觉，柳都给定制好时间表。  
但不二呢？他要和其他时区的工作伙伴对接，与不同国家的合作对象接触、磋商、谈判，到最终达成合作，一天24小时根本不够用。

U17集训结束后，幸村和不二在各自的学校上高中，除了大大小小的比赛场合，幸村还会以各种理由约不二出来。  
他和他，春天一起看画展、花卉展、图书展，夏天一起考前复习、复着复着复习到了床上，顺理成章变成了炮友，秋天一起比赛，冬天不再见面。  
因为，手冢总在冬天回国。  
这个循环，在高三那年被打破。  
不二跟幸村约好，在时钟酒店一起度过平安夜。  
等他来到套房时，不二正蹲在地上打电话，眼泪流了一脸，用自学了两年多的德语说分手。  
“Tezuka, ich liebte dich. Aber ich wird nicht mehr dich lieben. Ich möchte für dich nicht mehr weinen.（手冢，我爱过你，但我将不再爱你，更不想再为你哭泣。）”  
一句“ich liebe dich”可不是什么神仙咒语，并不能让艰难的异地恋变得容易。再浓烈的爱恋，也无法战胜距离。  
幸村把悲伤的美人抱上床，细碎的吻落在不二湿润的脸颊上、纤细的颈侧、白皙胜雪的胸膛上……  
紫发的美人将不二翻身压在床上，用热情填满他空虚的身体和心灵。  
“幸、幸村……慢、慢点……”  
“不二，你的身体……可不是这样说的……”  
“幸村哈……不、不行了……我要坏掉了……”  
“……不二，再忍耐一下，我们一起……”  
两个美丽的少年双双攀上高潮。  
幸村精市紧紧搂住正被自己侵犯的对象，一边玩弄那蜜色的短发，一边在不二的耳边低声呢喃。  
“Fuji, je t’aime tellement. Puis-je être votre petit ami?（不二，我彻底爱上你了，我能成为你的恋人吗？）”  
见不二迟迟没有反应，幸村继续采取温柔攻势。  
“Fuji, mon chéri, je t'aimerai pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.（我的宝贝不二，我会永远爱你，直到死亡将我们分开。）”  
“幸村够了，不要再说了。Je t’aime aussi. （我也爱你。）”

高中毕业后，幸村正式踏上职业网球道路，并在同年首次代表日本国家队参加奥运会网球男子单打项目。可惜他在半决赛惜败给对手，与铜牌仅差一步之遥。  
同年，不二入读东京大学。从此，网球与摄影、钢琴、马术、桌球一样，成为他无数爱好的其中之一。  
不二周助天生就不是在意胜负的人，与其继续在网球道路上寻找道标，不如遵循内心的声音，做自己真正喜欢的事情。  
大学毕业后，不二周助自然而然成了体育经纪人，全权负责幸村精市的一切公共事务。他首先招募了真田和柳两位得力干将。真田弦一郎负责组建并管理幸村在国内和全球的后援会，柳莲二负责幸村的健康，并协助私人教练的制定一些列训练和备战方案。  
至于不二自己，则竭尽全力将幸村精市打造成21世纪日本网坛神话，一个活的传奇。

幸村在上海拍完广告硬照和TVC后，跟不二马不停蹄乘私人飞机前往洛杉矶。两天后，幸村精市将要给网飞拍纪录片。  
如今幸村成绩不错，国内人气爆棚，海外影响力也日渐提高，包括NHK在内的多家媒体都曾发来过邀请，希望能给幸村精市拍一部纪录片。但不二拒绝了本国的媒体，国内的宣传已经趋于饱和，海外扩张才是重点，因此他才选择网飞当制作方。  
拍摄前一天，不二安排幸村到洛杉矶托伦斯，那里是日裔美国人聚居的地方，也是他的美国粉丝大本营之一。  
真田弦一郎和网飞共同组织了一个球迷见面会。万圣节前夕，幸村精市空降托伦斯一家日式料理店，与当地上百位他的球迷们（其中绝大部分是年轻女性），共度了一个美好的下午。  
如此温馨感人的见面会，自然会被收录在纪录片《网球之神：幸村精市》中。

平常，幸村精市接受采访或拍硬照时，不二周助总是站在镜头外，默默观察着。今天，他们两个却调换了位置。不二坐在镜头前，幸村翘着手站在摄影师旁边，一副看好戏的样子。  
不二好整以暇坐在沙发椅上，眯着眼睛不急不缓地聊起他眼中的幸村精市。  
“幸村是一位非常杰出的网球运动员，他在网坛上活跃的这些年，取得了令人瞩目的成就。红土是他的福地，今年他不仅登顶法网，还首度斩获中网冠军，他实现了自我突破，第一次在一个自然年内取得两项大赛的冠军。别忘了，幸村现在才24岁，正是运动员的黄金年龄，未来他还继续书写新的奇迹。”  
主持人笑着点点头，请不二继续说说，幸村精市在生活和工作中的样子。  
“幸村是个有自己想法的人，但并不是说他很难相处。生活中的他个性温和，跟球场上观众看到的样子有很大出入。”  
……

次年3月5日，纪录片《网球之神：幸村精市》在网飞上线。  
影片的尾声，幸村精市坐到镜头前，画外音问他接下来有什么新的目标或计划。  
“额，不知道这该不该说。如果经纪人不喜欢我接下来的话，导演请你不要删。”  
俊美的网球手瞟了一眼镜头外，接着道：“我跟我最重要的人打了个赌，如果今年我澳网夺冠，他将接受我的求婚。”  
接下来影片出现的画面，是今年1月幸村精市站在墨尔本公园的颁奖台上，高高举起诺曼·布鲁克斯挑战杯。  
是的，澳网冠军，他做到了。

影片播放完毕，正在威尼斯度蜜月的幸村将iPad放回床头。25岁的网球之神，将他新婚的丈夫拥进怀里，索取更多的温存。  
“Fuji, mon chéri……”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 点满不二的语言技能，日英德法中五国语言全get√无敌了，不愧是天才呀！  
> 2\. 没有写球场上的场面，尽量不表现杀网的玄幻（我尽力了  
> 3\. 努力贴近现实商业竞技体育，如有bug欢迎指正  
> 4\. 写着写着有点杰克苏，but杀网本身就是杰克苏，不完全怪我╮(╯_╰)╭


End file.
